Talk:Eleanor Lamb/Archive 1
Why Gifts? Okay first things first.I want to know why Eleanor leaves gifts.If She leaves gifts why not just come up and meet Subject Delta in person?Maybe an extreme case of split personality?Or maybe the mental conditioning went haywire?What are your thought's?Delta daddie 02:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Eleanor leaves gifts through the new little sisters, her status as a big sister gives her some control over them. Quote Does anyone know the source of the quote on Eleanor's page? I haven't been able to find a single video, or interview, where that has been said.--Magicman4443 04:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I do kind of wonder where it was from Delta daddie 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Quote on love is from near the end of the game, during the final level Eleanor talks to Delta periodically throughout the level. -- Macilnar 16:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOOK! If you look at her as she appears in Delta's flashbacks, she has the same figure and short hair as the lady on the beach in The Sea of Dreams. It is her. --Gearslover01 17:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, you could be right. But how did she manage to get to the surface, then? --Willbachbakal 17:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It could signify that she was brought to the surface as one of the original Little sisters, meaning that she is the little sister that returned and became the original Big Sister.--Magicman4443 18:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Father,Mother? ok its a big mistake probably.Why its says that delta is the father?sure hes her big daddy but ??????? Sofia is her mother or something else in related. It says in Sofias quote that she called Delta her rebelious son? Mr.Ryan The page actually doesn't say that Delta is the father, just that it is speculated based on the recent videos from a polish site, that has her saying the quote on her page. --Magicman4443 18:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) what you mean polish sit can y give me link of that were eleanor said that not wikia. Here it is: http://tvgry.pl/ There are 3 videos pertaining to Bioshock. They are a bit spoilerish, seeing as they contains quite alot of the first 2 levels.--Magicman4443 19:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) dude tnx i would never find about this vid I mainly hang out on the 2K forums, and that's where I first heard about it.--Magicman4443 19:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) and finaly tenenbaum has her own model and its cool. Yeah, the Eleanor was one of the girls taken up by Tenenbaum, and she got home sick and for some reason she came back, and Tenenbaum has her own model. I thought of something. What if, Eleanor is the Big Big Sister, and when you fight her, you have the chance to svae her, or harvest her! For some strang reason. --Gearslover01 05:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) trust me she isnt a pawn or anything like that. SHE CAN'T BE. Consider, Elanor was born and raised in Rapture, and never left, so she wouldn't have any idea what the surface looked like. The only possible argument that I'll accept that the trailer itself was a dream. About current picture of Eleanor Considering it is pulled from one of the Game Endings, I'm not sure it should be used as her main picture for now. By the way, this is MegaScience from school computer. 17:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just confirming, the above was me. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) While it is from the end of the game it is the only time you see her face when she is grown-up (excluding the times she talks to you at her gifts). -- Macilnar 16:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) @Previous The previous picture of Eleanor showing her in the game ending sequence does not reveal the complete ending sequence nor does it spoils plot/story telling. The discussion on this matter is completely irrelevant. Dr. Suchong's involvement As noted on the Subject Delta page, the "improving on Suchong's work" diary states that the doctor was killed before they came up with the psychological binding process, so I don't see how it can be stated for a fact the Delta killed him for pairing Eleanor to him. I tried to remove the sentence that says this, but the article is locked and I was unable to do it. Maybe someone who has more experience with wiki can make the change, if everyone thinks it makes sense. Spoilers I hid the Audio Diaries and history since both contain spoilers (in the case of the Diaries some of the names could be considered spoilers) -- Macilnar 16:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay what the hell happened to this article? THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!!! Hell of a good idea should of though of that one 8-3 Zulu 06:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu (couple of small changes')'' '' UPDATE 1 I have replaced the first low-def photo in the gallery with Premium quality one.(DO NOT CHANGE unless the replacement is HD or don't tamper with it) 8-3 Zulu 06:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu UPDATE 2 New Video added from youtube (Eleanors First Gifts) 8-3 Zulu 09:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 Zulu UPDATE 3/4 planning to put in a third video (Can anybody help me fit 1 more video in, or they will be jumbled up) 4th picture of Eleanor (Fall of a heroine/Evil Ending (DO NOT CHANGE unless the replacement is HD or don't tamper with it) 8-3 Zulu 09:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu (final Updates for the 19th of February 2010) Eleanor's age When Eleanor Lamb was born in 1952, she was 0 years old. Now, at the end of 1969 she's 17 or 18 years old. NOT 16!